


Schlafgewohnheiten

by Khaosprinz



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaosprinz/pseuds/Khaosprinz
Summary: Was für ein Mensch du bist reflektiert in der Art, wie du schläfst, und das nicht immer auf die offensichtlichste Weise. Irvine beobachtet seine Freunde eines Nachts und denkt über ihre Schlafgewohnheiten nach.





	Schlafgewohnheiten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping Patterns](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364482) by Zierra. 



Man lernt viel über die Schlafgewohnheiten anderer Menschen, wenn man so viel Zeit miteinander verbringt wie wir es tun.

Einer von uns hält stets Wache und wenn ich an der Reihe bin und nichts als Stille und Dunkelheit uns umgibt, dann verbringe ich meine damit, ihnen beim Schlafen zuzuschauen, so wie sie wahrscheinlich mir bei ihren Schichten zuschauen.

Seht euch Seifer zum Beispiel an. Er dürfte das arroganteste und selbstzentrierteste Arschloch da draußen sein – gegenüber jedem außer uns. Sicher, er beschwert sich durchgehend darüber, wie nervig und dumm wir sind, aber sobald einer von uns in Schwierigkeiten steckt, ist er mit der selben Wildheit wie ein Löwe da. Es ist sowohl furchteinflößend als auch schmeichelhaft.

Wo das gesagt ist, könnt ihr euch wahrscheinlich meine Überraschung vorstellen, als wir die erste Nacht im Wald gezeltet haben und ich sehe, wie Seifer sich wie ein Fötus einrollt. Selbst die, die noch nie etwas über Psychologie gelesen haben (und wir haben viel gelesen, sag' ich euch) wissen, dass die Fötusposition Schüchternheit und Einfühlsamkeit andeutet. (1)

Na dann.

Aber er ist kein Tiefschläfer. In meiner nächtlichen Langeweile habe ich ausschweifende Nachforschungen angestellt und das Ergebnis ist simultan amüsant und verstörend. Er hat diesen sechsten Sinn, dass Menschen ihn beobachten. Er hat ihn auch, wenn er wach ist, aber es ist am Offensichtlichsten, wenn er schläft, oder zumindest am Faszinierendsten. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich ihn angestarrt habe, nur damit er sich ein bisschen rührt, die Augen geradeso öffnet und wieder einschläft. Ich mache es aber nicht oft, denn als ich eine Nacht lang mal meine Theorie getestet habe, war er am nächsten Morgen kaum in der Lage, aufrecht zu stehen.

§

Oder Zell. Zuallererst, wenn er den Kopf im Schlaf nach links gewendet hat und sein Tattoo bedeckt ist, sieht er keinen Tag älter als sechs Jahre alt aus. Selbst im Dunklen, wenn sein dichtes, blondes Haar staubig grau oder vielleicht orange, sollten wir es wagen, ein Feuer zu machen, aussieht, fragt man sich, wie jemand der so jung und – darf ich sagen? - kuschlig wirkt jemals ein SeeD werden konnte? Er schläft auf dem Bauch mit den Händen um seinem Gesicht (2) und hat seine Finger meistens in verwuschelter Seide verflochten. Und nach ein paar Nachforschungen ob seiner Schlafgewohnheiten, habe ich festgestellt, dass es ihn nicht interessiert, nach wessen Haaren er greift. 

Er ist auch unnatürlich ruhig. Versteht mich nicht falsch, er springt von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang umher, doch nach ein paar Minuten unruhigen Umherwälzens dank seiner überschüssigen Energie beruhigt sich und bleibt für den Rest der Nacht unbeweglich. Außer, jemand weckt ihn, aber alles was leiser ist als ein Nebenhorn würde das nur selten schaffen.

§

Nun, Squall ist zu jeder Tageszeit ein interessantes Subjekt, doch am meisten in der Nacht. Mit einem so aalglatten, eisigen und ruhigen Verhalten möchte man meinen, dass er so wenig Platz wie nötig einnimmt. Oder zumindest in seinem Schlafsack bleibt. Aber nein.

Flach auf dem Rücken liegt er, ein Bein zur Seite herausgestreckt und einen Arm sorglos neben den Kopf geworfen. (3) Was er mit dem anderen Arm und Bein tut weiß ich nicht, aber ohne die Einschränkungen des Schlafsacks würde er, und da habe ich keinerlei Zweifel, auf dem Boden liegen, als ob er Schneeengel machen wollte.

Er runzelt jedoch die Stirn, und das ist auch der Squall, den ich kenne. Ich habe mit Zell eine Wette abgeschlossen, dass er mit dreißig schon Falten haben wird. Zell setzt auf zweiundzwanzig, aber ich finde, dass das zu früh ist, selbst für einen Grübelkopf wie Squall.

Das Lustige ist, dass man leichter an ihn heran kommt, wenn er schläft. Wenn er im La-La-Land ist, interessiert es ihn nicht, ob Selphie sich etwas zu eng anschmiegt oder Zell seine Finger in seinem Haar vergräbt. Doch das Lustigste ist, dass er im Schlaf redet. Eigentlich nur nuschelt, aber man kann einzelne Worte verstehen, wenn man genau zuhört. Mehr als einmal hat er seinen heißgeliebten Herren Vater für eine Idiotie nach der anderen angemotzt.

§

Wenn man über Rinoas und Selphies Schlafgewohnheiten redet, muss man sie beide zusammen erwähnen. Nicht, dass sie auf die gleiche Art und Weise schlafen, aber sie sind so aufeinander abgestimmt, dass wenn einer aufwacht, der andere sofort folgt.

Rinoa schläft auf dem Rücken, in ihrem Schlafsack wie eine Mumie verpackt mit dem Reißverschluss bis ganz nach oben zugezogen. (4) Selphie liegt zu ihrer rechten, träge in ihrem eigenen Schlafsack ausgestreckt. (5)

Doch während Rinoa so leise ist, dass ich schon gezwungen war, nachzuschauen, ob sie tatsächlich noch atmet, schnarcht Selphie. Es ist nicht das Kettensägen-artige Schnarchen wie von Cid, sondern leise und gleichmäßig und steckt manchmal in ihrem Hals fest.

Von den Positionen mal weg, gibt es eine weitere Sache, die Rinoa und Selphie unterscheidet, wenn es ums Schlafen geht.

Während Selphie ab dem Moment, in dem sie die Augen öffnet, fröhlich und energiegeladen ist, ist Rinoa der schlimmste Morgenmuffel, den ich jemals getroffen habe. Es dauert zwei Stunden nach einhundert Bürstenstrichen, bevor sie normal wird. Seifer glaubt, dass es eine Art magischen Nebeneffekts ist.

§

Und ich? Naja, ich habe mich noch nie selbst schlafen gesehen und ich bin mir nicht so sicher, dass ich das will. Doch ich wache auf meiner Seite auf, mit den Armen vor mir ausgestreckt, als würde ich nach etwas greifen. (6) Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich viel bewege, zumindest nicht laut Zell, doch er ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, sich lange auf eine einzelne Sachen konzentrieren zu können. Selphie sagt, ich sähe unschuldig aus, ganz anders, als wenn ich wach bin, und Seifer sagt, dass ich trete, aber das will ich nicht glauben, also tu ich's nicht.

Ich frage mich, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn eines dieser Elemente verschwindet? Was, wenn eines Nachts, während ich hier sitze und Exeter von einer Hand in die andere nehme, ich nicht mehr Selphie schnarchen hören kann? Was, wenn ich nicht mehr hören könnte, wie Squall süße Nichtigkeiten in die Nacht murmelt? Zell hat mich einmal besonders stark aufpassen lassen, als er sich plötzich auf die Seite gerollt hat, und eine Minute später hat uns ein T-Rexuar angegriffen. Rinoa hat das selbe gemacht, als ich sie plötzlich einen zittrigen Atemzug nehmen gehört habe und wir völlig ohne Vorwarnung beinahe von einer Horde Grats überrannt wurden.

Also weiß ich, dass ich in dem Moment, in dem Seifer aufrecht aus dem Bett schießt, in meinen Stiefeln zittern werde. Hyne, ich hoffe, das wird niemals passieren.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Seifer – In Fötus-/Embryostellung eingerollt: Schüchtern und sensibel  
> (2) Zell – Flach auf dem Bauch mit den Armen neben dem Kopf: Ungestüm und gesellig  
> (3) Squall – Auf dem Rücken mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen: Unaufdringlich und ein guter ( Zuhörer  
> (4) Rinoa - Soldatenpsition flach auf dem Rücken mit den Armen an den Seiten: Ruhig und zurückhaltend  
> (5) Selphie – Auf der Seite mit ausgestreckten Beinen: Menschenfreund und gelassen  
> (6) Irvine – Auf der Seite mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen: Misstrauisch
> 
>  
> 
> **Crosspost von ff.net. Original hochgeladen am 18. Juni 2017.**


End file.
